Sakura no Ame
by Ejey Series
Summary: Momo Hinamori, roh penjaga pohon sakura jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa. Apakah ia bisa mengabaikan segala perbedaan dan bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya? RnR please?


**Sakura no Ame **

_Ketika satu kelopak sakura gugur, aku akan berkata, "Aku mengagumimu." _

_Ketika dua kelopak sakura gugur, aku akan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu." _

_Ketika tiga kelopak sakura gugur, aku akan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu."_

_Ketika kelopak sakura yang gugur tak terhitung jumlahnya, aku akan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." _

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**Sakura no Ame**

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: A bit of OOC. Abal. Gaje.**

**Read and Review?**

* * *

Hari itu adalah satu pagi yang cerah di musim semi. Genangan air yang tercipta di sana-sini menyisakan sedikit aroma hujan yang turun tadi malam. Pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya berdiri tegak di samping sebuah kuil Shinto. Tetesan air meluncur mulus dari ujung kelopak-kelopak merah jambunya.

Seiring dengan meningginya sang mentari pagi, orang-orang mulai melaksanakan rutinitasnya. Dua orang pendeta muda terlihat sedang menyapu halaman kuil sambil mengobrol tentang cuaca tadi malam. Selain itu, terlihat beberapa anak lelaki dengan seragam sekolahnya melintas di samping kuil itu sambil mengagumi betapa lebatnya pohon sakura yang ada di balik pagar. Menyusul kemudian, segerombolan anak perempuan yang berseragam mirip dengan kelompok anak lelaki barusan. Mereka asyik mengobrol tentang upacara pembukaan semester dan pembagian kelas. Tak jauh dari gerombolan anak perempuan itu, terdapat pula seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 30-an yang memakai jas abu-abu sambil menenteng tas hitam di tangan kirinya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya lelaki itu hanya karyawan biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang lelaki berambut putih berjalan sendirian dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya yang bermotif tartan berwarna biru muda-hitam. Sedangkan jas sekolah hitamnya dibiarkan tak dikancing, memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya yang dilapisi _vest_ biru muda. Lelaki itu terus saja berjalan, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku mengamatinya sejak tadi dari atas pohon sakura.

Mata hazelku mengikuti setiap langkah lelaki itu. Hingga sosok lelaki itu makin lama tampak makin kecil dan akhirnya lenyap dari jarak pandangku. Aku mendesah pelan. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku kehilangan lelaki itu.

"Kau mengamatinya lagi, Momo?" Seorang wanita berambut putih keabuan dengan jepit bunga _kikyo_ tersemat di poninya tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

Aku menoleh sekilas lalu menunduk. "Ya." jawabku lemah.

Shirayuki-_neesan_ menatapku dengan tajam, seperti yang sudah kuduga. "Aku tak keberatan jika kau mengamatinya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan kedudukanmu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kata-kata itu selalu diucapkan Shirayuki-_neesan_ kalau ia tahu aku mengamati lelaki berambut putih itu. Ia tak pernah bosan mengingatkanku akan esensi diriku.

Tanpa perlu ia nyatakan pun, aku sudah tahu. Dan aku sudah paham.

Aku sudah tahu bahwa sejak awal diriku sudah berbeda dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu adalah manusia. Makhluk hidup yang paling sempurna tingkatannya. Sedangkan aku, hanyalah roh penjaga pohon sakura yang tak bisa bisa terlihat oleh manusia. Terkadang aku mengutuk takdirku sendiri. Mengapa aku terlahir sebagai roh, bukannya manusia? Aku ingin menjadi manusia, aku ingin diriku terlihat oleh lelaki itu!

_Tapi, roh dan manusia tak boleh bersatu, kan? _

"Momo, aku mau pergi menemui Senbonzakura. Kau mau ikut?" Shirayuki-_neesan_ beranjak pergi.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Shirayuki-_neesan _melambaikan tangannya kemudian lenyap menjadi ratusan kelopak sakura.

Aku mendongak, menatap jauh ke langit luas.

_Tak adakah tempat di dunia ini yang tak mengenal cinta terlarang?_

.

.

.

Mentari kini merambat ke ufuk barat, kembali ke peraduannya. Merah bercampur jingga mewarnai angkasa. Aku duduk diam di atas pohon sakura, menunggu lelaki itu melintas kembali. Aku sudah sering mengamatinya, jadi aku hapal kebiasaannya. Lelaki itu bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Nama yang cocok untuknya. Biasanya, dia pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Tapi ada kalanya dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang memanggilnya 'pendek' atau 'mungil'. Oh ya, dia juga tidak suka musim panas.

Aku sering melihatnya pulang sekolah sambil memakan sepotong semangka, jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau makanan favoritnya adalah semangka. Lelaki itu selalu saja memasang raut seperti sedang marah. Tapi biarpun ekspresinya seperti itu, aku tahu sebenarnya dia juga perhatian pada orang lain. Hmm, contohnya... dia pernah membantu seorang nenek mencari kaca matanya yang jatuh. Dia bilang pada temannya, kalau nenek itu mirip dengan neneknya yang sudah meninggal sewaktu ia masih kecil.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIRO-_CHAN_!"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara dan senyumku langsung mengembang. Dia datang!

Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama tiga temannya. Yang satu lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut oranye seperti jeruk—Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, kalau nggak salah—sedangkan yang dua lagi adalah perempuan. Satu bertubuh mungil berambut hitam legam—Rukia Kuchiki—dan satunya lagi perempuan berdada besar dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bergelombang—Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Aiih, Shiro-_chan_ marah." Rangiku mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro sambil tertawa lebar.

"Shiro-_chan_ kalau marah imut deh." Rukia menimpali sambil tertawa juga.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Pendek." sahut Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Toushiro menggeram jengkel. "Berisik!" Ia menyingkirkan tangan Rangiku dari kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang ratusan kali, panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kupanggil Shiro-_chan_? Panggilan itu kan lebih imut. Ya kan, Rukia?" Rangiku berpaling pada Rukia, meminta persetujuan. Rukia mengangguk girang.

"Menggelikan!" desis Toushiro, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Aku ikut tertawa melihat mereka asyik menggoda Toushiro. "Shiro-_chan_... Panggilan yang lucu." gumamku.

Aku kembali mengalihkan mataku pada Toushiro dan teman-temannya.

Pasti asyik jadi temannya Toushiro. Bisa bersama Toushiro sepanjang hari dan mengobrol seakrab itu. Aku iri sekali...

"HEI!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memukul punggungku keras-keras. Kalau aku tidak segera berpegangan pada ranting pohon, sudah pasti kepalaku akan 'berciuman' dengan tanah.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Tobiume!" seruku gusar sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.

Tobiume terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Habis, dari tadi kau melamun saja, sih."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sudah dari lima menit yang lalu. Kaunya saja yang nggak sadar." Ia berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya apa sih, yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menunjuk Toushiro dengan telunjukku.

"Lelaki berambut putih itu?" tanyanya takjub. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Wah, dia imut banget! Siapa namanya?" tanya Tobiume lagi, masih dengan mata yang bersinar cemerlang. Saking cemerlangnya sampai membuatku silau.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." jawabku singkat dan padat.

"Terus? Memang ada apa dengan si Putih itu, sampai membuatmu bengong begini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Toushiro yang asyik mengobrol bersama teman-temannya kemudian mendesah. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit iri pada teman-temannya."

"Kenapa iri?" tanya Tobiume polos.

Pertanyaan Tobiume membuat perasaanku semakin getir. "Karena mereka bisa berjalan dengan Toushiro seperti ini. Karena mereka bisa mengobrol dengan Toushiro. Aku iri sekali. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Bisa pulang sekolah bersama-sama Toushiro." Aku menghela napas. "Hh... seandainya saja, aku bisa menjadi temannya meski hanya sehari..." ucapku dengan nada merenung.

Tobiume terdiam sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan ibu jari—memikirkan ucapanku barusan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan ia tersenyum lebar. Lampu pijar di otaknya menyala terang.

"Aku tahu tempat bagus untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu!" serunya girang. "Ayo kita ke sana!" ujarnya penuh antusiasme seraya menarik-narik tanganku, memaksaku berdiri.

"Besok saja deh. Aku masih mau melihat Toushiro." kataku tak rela.

"Aaaah! Kau kan sudah sering melihat Toushiro! Pergi sekali saja kenapa, sih? Kalau kita nggak pergi sekarang, nanti tokonya keburu tutup, tahu!" desak Tobiume, masih menarik-narik tanganku.

Setelah beberapa menit saling tarik urat saraf dengan Tobiume, akhirnya aku menyerah. Akan melelahkan sekali kalau harus berdebat lebih jauh dengan Tobiume. Aku menurut saja, mau diajak ke mana olehnya. Lagipula dia bilang, tempat itu bisa mengabulkan permohonanku. Jadi tak ada salahnya pergi, bukan?

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

"Hei, pohon sakura ini besar sekali, ya!" sahut Rukia, berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati keindahan sakura yang menaungi ubun-ubunnya.

Langkah Toushiro, Ichigo, dan Rangiku ikut terhenti sejenak.

"Tumben aku melihat pohon sakura sebesar ini." Rangiku menimpali. Ekspresinya antara takjub dan heran.

Toushiro mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya menyambut kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran dengan anggunnya. "Cantik..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hei, Toushiro." Panggilan Ichigo mengalihkan fokus Toushiro. Toushiro hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. "Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan yang di sana itu?" Ichigo sedikit membungkuk agar dapat menyamai tinggi Toushiro.

"Yang di sana apa?" balas Toushiro ketus.

"Arah jam 12, Pendek!" ujar Ichigo tak sabar.

Toushiro mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Ichigo, dan ia hanya bisa tertegun begitu sepasang emeraldnya menangkap objek yang dimaksud Ichigo. Di sebelahnya, Ichigo tersenyum penuh kememanangan. "Dia cantik, bukan?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Toushiro melempar tatapan kesal pada Ichigo. Yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada sang objek, Rukia Kuchiki yang sedang memungut sebuah bunga sakura dan menyematkannya di rambutnya. Cantik sekali...

Ia tersentak begitu mendengar Rukia menegurnya, "Toushiro! Bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok nggak?" Rukia menunjukkan sakura di rambutnya.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil. "Cantik sekali." ucapnya sambil membetulkan posisi bunga sakura di rambut Rukia. Ia sukses membuat Rukia _blushing_ berat.

Sementara itu, Rangiku dan Ichigo asyik berdehem-dehem ria menonton momen tersebut.

"Kalau sudah jadian, jangan lupa sama teman, yaaa!" seru Rangiku, diiringi oleh suara tawanya.

"Ingat bayar pajaknya." Ichigo menambahkan dengan senyum geli terpasang di wajahnya.

"ARGH! KALIAN BERISIK!"

.

.

.

"Hei, ini di mana?" tanyaku begitu kami tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Tobiume: sebuah rumah kecil bergaya tradisional Jepang dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'Urahara Shop' di atapnya. _Rumah yang mencurigakan,_ kataku dalam hati.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Tobiume membuka pintu geser. Tidak terlihat apa-apa di dalam. Gelap dan... menyeramkan. Ini toko atau rumah hantu, sih? Tobiume masuk ke dalam, aku mengekornya. Ugh, aku nggak berani jauh-jauh dari Tobiume. "Urahara-_san_! Kau ada di dalam?" serunya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia sedang pergi, ya?" gumam Tobiume, lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengan nada yang sangat rendah dari balik punggungku. Aku jadi merinding. "Mencari apa, nona-nona yang cantik?"

Aku membalikkan badanku—tegang bercampur takut. Aku menahan napas melihat sosok di depanku ini: pria yang memakai kaus dan celana berwarna hijau tua yang dilapisi dengan semacam mantel hitam dan topi garis-garis berwarna hijau dan putih yang nyaris menutupi matanya. Sebuah kipas berada di tangan kanannya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum... ah, tidak. Daripada disebut senyum, lebih pas kalau disebut seringaian. Horor! Apalagi dalam suasana gelap gulita seperti ini. Cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka.

Tobiume maju ke depan—menyadari keteganganku. "Urahara_-san,_ kau membuat temanku tegang." desahnya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya. "Apa aku sebegitu menyeramkannya?"

"Ya. Topi itu membuat wajahmu terlihat seram, tahu." ujar Tobiume.

"Maaf. Maaf." Urahara terkekeh, kemudian ia menoleh padaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah nona ini... Momo Hinamori?"

Aku terperanjat. "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Urahara tersenyum. "Kau roh penjaga pohon sakura di kuil itu, bukan? Pantas saja sakuranya mekar dengan indah. Penjaganya saja secantik ini."

Jawaban yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi, sudahlah. Nggak penting.

"Nah." Urahara menekan tombol lampu dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Aku mendesah lega. Aku lebih nyaman jika terang begini. "Kalau kalian datang ke sini, pasti kalian punya permohonan. Apa permohonan kalian?"

"Bukan aku yang punya permohonan. Tapi Momo." sela Tobiume cepat.

"Apa permohonanmu, Nona?" tanya Urahara padaku.

"Err—aku..." Akupun menceritakan permohonanku beserta alasannya. Tentu saja ada beberapa bagian yang aku kurangi. Selama mendengarkan, Urahara hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Urahara mengobrak-abrik lemari di dekatnya, dan setelah beberapa menit ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah tabung kaca berisi tiga butir obat berwarna biru yang besarnya sama dengan kelereng.

"Apa ini?" Aku mengambil tabung itu dari tangannya dan mengamati isinya.

"Namanya Hougyoku. Dengan itu, kau bisa menjadi manusia selama lima hari." Urahara melambangkan angka lima dengan jarinya.

"Lima hari?" Dahiku berkerut.

Urahara mengangguk mantap. "Ya, lima hari." tegasnya. "Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat, Hougyoku hanya bisa kau gunakan di sore hari. Jika kau menggunakannya di pagi hari atau siang hari, Hougyoku itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa padamu."

Aku terdiam sesaat, meresapi apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Urahara. Dengan ini, aku bisa menjadi manusia. Dan artinya, Toushiro akan bisa melihatku!

Hmm... aku jadi tak sabar menunggu siang esok!

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

"Tobiume, aku pasti terlihat aneh, ya?" Aku menatap baju yang sekarang menempel di badanku. Kimono bermotif crysanthemum yang tadinya kupakai kini berganti dengan _mini dress_ bergaya _gothic-lolita_ dengan aksen tali-temali yang agak rumit di bagian dada. Hmm, manis juga.

Tobiume tak segera menyahut. Ia malah tertegun memandangku. Dia baru sadar setelah aku meneriakkan namanya. "Ah—i—iya. Apa?" Ia tergagap.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Apa menurutmu aku sudah terlihat seperti manusia?"

"Ya. Auramu berubah jadi aura manusia." sahutnya, mengamati penampilanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau manis sekali!" pujinya.

Wajahku merona—malu. "Terima kasih."

"Gimana rasanya jadi manusia?" tanya Tobiume, duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Badanku rasanya jadi agak kaku..."

"Ah, nanti juga terbiasa, kok." Tobiume mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai. "Oh ya.. jangan sampai Shirayuki-san tahu kalau kau melakukan hal ini. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Shirayuki-san tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan manusia." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya." jawabku seadanya. Mendengar nama kakak membuat semangatku turun drastis. Ah, sudahlah. Mari lupakan itu sejenak.

"AH! Toushiro sudah datang, tuh!" seru Tobiume.

Aku terkesiap. Rasa gugup menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Astaga, apa yang harus kukatakan nanti? Aku harus bersikap seperti apa? Karena sifatku yang canggung, aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya berhadapan dengan orang yang belum kukenal dekat. Aduh, aku harus gimana?

"Momo, kau harus bertindak sealami mungkin. Oke? Jangan sampai membuatnya risih." Ia menasehatiku seperti seorang peramal cinta saja. "Nah, ayo pergi!" Ia mendorongku dengan kasar ke luar gerbang kuil. Karena aku masih belum siap dan tubuhku masih kaku, aku jadi hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Ya, _nyaris._ Kalau saja tak ada tangan kokoh yang menopang badanku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu bertanya padaku.

Mataku membulat. Suara ini... Akupun mendongakkan kepala dan... oh, napasku tertahan. Toushiro! Ya ampun, sekarang aku berada begitu dekat dengannya! Ini nyata! Dia bisa melihatku, dia bisa menyentuhku! Astaga, tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya!

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu menembus otakku.

Aku buru-buru mengembalikan posisiku seperti semula dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan canggung, "Oh—ya, tidak apa. Terima kasih, Toushiro!"

Pemilik mata emerald itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku Toushiro?" tanyanya tajam.

Sontak aku membekap mulutku. Ya ampun! Aku kelepasan! "A—aku..." Aku melirik Toushiro. Sorot matanya yang tajam itu masih setia menghujam nuraniku. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, ternyata tatapannya menusuk sekali! "Aku sering melihatmu dan teman-temanmu di sini. Kalian mengobrol dengan suara keras, jadi aku tahu namamu dan juga teman-temanmu..." Aku terkekeh. Kesannya maksa banget, ya?

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, namun tatapannya masih juga mengarah padaku. Ketika ia mengangguk, barulah aku merasa lega. "Jangan panggil aku Toushiro! Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" ujarnya tegas.

"Kalau Shiro-_chan_, boleh?"

"Argh! Jangan. Sekali-sekali. Memanggilku. Shiro-_chan_!" Ia menekankan setiap kata.

"Tapi menurutku itu panggilan yang bagus."

"Bagus!" Toushiro mendengus. "Bagus darimananya? Semua orang memanggilku 'Shiro-_chan_', 'Shiro-_chan_'! Aku nggak habis pikir kenapa mereka semua memanggilku begitu!" ujarnya geram.

"Habis, kau kelihatan imut, sih." Aku tertawa geli.

Toushiro memutar bola matanya—muak. Tampaknya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasku. "Hei, ada ulat di kakimu."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Seketika wajahku memucat. "Huwa! Mana ulatnya? Cepat singkirkan! Aku benci ulat! Huwaaa! Siapapun, tolooong! Aku benci ulat!" pekikku histeris sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

Kepanikanku baru berhenti ketika aku melihat Toushiro tersenyum menahan tawa. Rona merah menguasai wajahku—sadar kalau aku sudah dipermainkan. Sialan!

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, tawanya sudah meledak. "Hahaha, ternyata kau gampang dibohongi, ya!"

"Jangan tertawa!" bentakku gusar. Tapi dia terus saja tertawa.

Aku tersentak—disadarkan akan sesuatu yang berbeda. Rasa kesalku menguap sudah, berganti dengan rasa senang dan bahagia. Wajar saja, karena saat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Toushiro tertawa lepas. Biasanya kan, dia selalu memasang tampang galak dengan kerutan permanen yang senantiasa menghiasi dahinya. Momen langka ini harus kuingat baik-baik!

Ia berhenti tertawa ketika menyadari tak ada reaksi dariku. "Kenapa diam?" tanyanya galak, kembali pada ekspresinya yang biasa. Sayang sekali...

"Kau indah sekali kalau tertawa!" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Dahi Toushiro berkerut samar. Agaknya ia sedikit kaget, ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya.

"Kh. Kau itu polos sekali, sih?" gumamnya.

Aku tertawa. "Kau jangan selalu bermuka galak, nanti cepat tua! Kalau banyak tertawa, akan diberkati Tuhan, lho!"

Toushiro mendesah. "Dasar. Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepertimu." ujarnya sembari menjitak dahiku.

"Aouwwww." Aku meringis. Yang tadi itu pujian atau hinaan, sih?

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya. Ibuku bisa mengomel kalau aku pulang terlalu sore." Toushiro berbalik seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, iya..." Aku mendesah, menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, "Jangan pergi" tapi mana bisa aku melakukannya? Sungguh, aku tak rela berpisah dengannya.

"Hei!"

Suara itu membuatku tersentak. Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat kepala, dan kudapati ia menatap ke arahku. "Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa namamu? Asal kau tahu saja, kau belum memperkenalkan diri sekalipun!" ujarnya separo berteriak.

Aku menepuk dahiku. Benar juga, ya! "Namaku... Momo! Momo Hinamori!"

Samar-samar, kulihat sebuah senyum terbentuk di sudut bibir Toushiro. "Hmm. Akan kuingat. Sampai jumpa, Hinamori." Ia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi, lalu benar-benar pergi.

Aku terpukau sesaat. Tadi dia bilang "Sampai jumpa", kan? Itu berarti... aku masih boleh bertemu dengannya, kan?

"Sa—sampai jumpa juga, Toushiro!" seruku pada punggungnya yang sudah menjauh.

Aaah... Malam ini, aku pasti tak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Hari kedua dan ketiga berjalan sesuai yang kuharapkan. Kami bertemu lagi di bawah pohon sakura yang sama dan melakukan hal-hal remeh. Kami mengobrol ngalor-ngidul di depan kuil sambil menatap sakura yang berguguran atau bermain mahjong bersama para pendeta muda. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kalau hanya Toushiro dan para pendeta muda itu yang bermain mahjong. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa _cengo_ menonton mereka menyusun balok-balok mahjong dan bicara menggunakan bahasa khusus mahjong.

Sebagai gantinya, aku selalu kebagian tugas membuat cemilan dan sake untuk mereka. Agak sebal juga sih, karena mereka suka sekali memerintah. Baru saja aku kembali dari dapur, mereka sudah menyuruhku membawa cemilan yang baru!

Tapi tak apalah. Asal aku bisa melihat Toushiro tersenyum sepanjang waktu

.

.

.

_**Hari keempat. **_

Hari ini aku sedang duduk di depan kuil, menunggu Toushiro datang.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang gugur dengan indahnya. Iseng-iseng aku memunguti kelopak-kelopak sakura di halaman kuil dan menyusunnya sehingga membentuk bunga sakura. Aku tertawa kecil melihat hasil karyaku sendiri.

"TOUSHIRO!"

Kepalaku langsung berputar begitu mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Toushiro dari balik pagar. Aku berjalan ke arah pagar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam—Rukia Kuchiki, sepertinya—berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Toushiro. Gadis itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut untuk mengatur napas.

"Jangan jalan terlalu cepat, dong." engah Rukia.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu ikut denganku. Jadi aku mau jalan cepat-cepat atau tidak, terserahku, bukan?" kata Toushiro acuh.

"Boleh, kan? Aku juga ingin lihat seperti apa gadis yang sudah memikatmu hanya dalam waktu tiga hari!" protes Rukia.

"Aku tidak terpikat padanya." Toushiro mengernyit.

"Bohong. Aku tahu betul orang seperti apa kau ini. Kau bukan orang yang gampang tertarik pada orang lain, apalagi perempuan. Dari ceritamu sebelumnya, aku tahu betul kau tertarik pada gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Momo Hinamori? Ya, kau pasti tertarik padanya." Rukia menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Toushiro mencondongkan badannya ke arah Rukia.

Seketika wajah Rukia memerah. "Ah—aku... aku..."

Toushiro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau cemburu." tegasnya. "Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kalau aku cemburu, memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, memangnya kenapa?" balasnya sengit.

Toushiro terperangah. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?"

Rukia menarik dasi Toushiro dan langsung menciumnya.

Sedangkan aku, yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dari balik pagar, hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Momen yang tak sampai satu menit itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong yang menyambar tubuhku. Sakit.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Toushiro." ucap Rukia sehabis ia melepas ciumannya. "Aku terus mencintaimu sejak kita kelas satu. Apa aku boleh..." Rukia berhenti ketika telunjuk Toushiro menempel di bibirnya.

"Biar aku yang mengucapkannya..." Toushiro berdiam sejenak. "Bolehkan aku berada di sisimu, Rukia?"

Rukia terperangah sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Toushiro erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." ujarnya di telinga Rukia.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dan berlari masuk ke dalam kuil.

Senyum itu... tawa itu... Sejak awal, semua itu bukanlah milikku. Tapi milik gadis itu—Rukia Kuchiki.

_Kami-sama, _kenapa rasanya sakit begini?

_Satu kali hidup melambungkanmu ke langit, kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi._

.

.

.

_**Hari kelima.**_

"Momo, kau tak mau pergi? Sebentar lagi Toushiro datang, lho." Tobiume berusaha membujukku yang duduk termenung di pohon sakura. Ia menarik-narik tanganku, memaksaku bangkit namun sia-sia. Aku tetap kukuh di tempatku.

Tobiume ikut terdiam, memikirkan cara untuk memaksaku pergi. "Momo, kau sungguh tak ingin pergi?" tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa menit terlewati.

"Untuk apa aku pergi?" Aku balik bertanya. Benar. Untuk apa lagi aku menemuinya? Percuma saja. Dia sudah punya Rukia Kuchiki. Seluruh cinta, kehangatan, dan kelembutan yang ia miliki ia curahkan hanya untuk gadis itu. Sejak awal, aku memang tak istimewa di matanya. Aku hanya merasa angkuh karena dia memperlihatkan tawanya padaku—yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Tobiume lagi—keputusasaan mewarnai nada bicaranya.

"Itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi." jawabku dingin.

"Kau sungguh berpikir kalau itu tak berguna? Kau cinta padanya, kan?"

"Untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu?"

"Cinta yang tulus tak butuh balasan! Apa selama ini kau mencintainya karena ingin dia membalas perasaanmu? Tidak, kan?"

Aku mendengus pelan. "Sudah, cukup. Aku lelah membahas semua ini. Pergilah, Tobiume."

"Momo! Aku paham kalau kau syok, tapi kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu! Apa kau mau, terus hidup dihantui penyesalan? Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada..."

Aku menyela dengan tegas sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Cukup. Pergilah, Tobiume."

Tobiume membuka mulut, seakan ingin bicara, tapi ia mengatupkannya lagi. "Terserahmu saja." ujarnya sebelum lenyap menjadi ratusan kelopak sakura.

Aku terdiam memandangi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Kata-kata Tobiume tadi mengusik pikiranku.

.

"_Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"_

.

Untuk apa aku menyatakan perasaanku pada lelaki yang jelas-jelas tak akan membalas perasaanku? Bukankah hal itu hanya sia-sia belaka?

.

"_Kau sungguh berpikir kalau itu tak berguna?"_

.

"Benar, tak ada gunanya." gumamku.

.

"_Apa selama ini kau mencintainya karena ingin dia membalas perasaanmu?"_

.

Dan aku kembali terdiam. Satu pertanyaan lain timbul di benakku. _Kenapa aku mencintainya? _

.

"_Cinta yang tulus tak butuh balasan!"_

.

_Apa aku mencintainya karena ingin perasaanku terbalas? _

Mungkin awalnya tidak demikian.

Tapi setelah menjadi manusia selama beberapa hari, aku dibuat mabuk kepayang. Aku tak puas hanya dengan mengobrol dengannya. Aku tak puas hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Aku ingin lebih. Lebih. Dan lebih lagi. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku seorang!

Aku tersentak kaget. Betapa serakahnya aku!

Dan aku ingin tahu... apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku, atau aku mencintainya hanya karena ingin mendapat balasan?

Tak ada cara lain, selain mengatakannya langsung pada Toushiro.

Aku mengambil tabung kaca tempat menyimpan Hougyoku dari dalam lengan kimonoku. Syukurlah masih tersisa satu. Aku hendak memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutku ketika tanganku dicengkram dengan kuat oleh seseorang.

"Kau ingin menemui lelaki itu lagi, Momo?" tanya Shirayuki-_neesan_ tajam.

"Kumohon, _Neesan_! Beri aku kesempatan menemuinya! Aku janji, hanya kali ini saja!"

Namun tatapan tajam Shirayuki-_neesan_ tak juga berubah. Ia merebut Hougyoku dari tanganku dan memain-mainkannya. "Jadi ini yang mengubahmu menjadi manusia?" cibirnya. Shirayuki-_neesan_ menggenggam Hougyoku itu kuat-kuat. Dan ketika Shirayuki-_neesan_ membuka genggamannya, Hougyoku itu sudah berubah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil berwarna biru.

"_Neesan_!" pekikku tertahan saat Shirayuki-_neesan_ meniup butiran-butiran itu hingga habis tak bersisa. Musnah sudah kesempatanku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini? Aku tahu kau berubah menjadi manusia! Dan kau menemui lelaki itu! Aku sengaja membiarkanmu karena kupikir kau hanya menemuinya hari itu saja! Tapi sampai kemarin, kau masih juga menemui lelaki itu!"

"Tapi aku... Aku mencintainya, _Neesan_!"

Shirayuki-_neesan_ mendelik. "Kau? Mencintainya? Untuk apa kau mencintai manusia? Manusia tak lebih dari makhluk kotor yang bisanya hanya merusak! Mereka hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri!"

"Tapi Toushiro berbeda!" Tahan. Tahan air matamu, Momo. Kau tak boleh menangis.

"Semua manusia sama saja! Perusak!"

"Tapi _Neesan_..."

"CUKUP! Kau harus kuhukum!" Shirayuki-_neesan_ mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arahku sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Seketika tangan dan kakiku membeku. Aku tak bisa bergerak!

"_Neesan_! Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali ini saja." Nada bicaraku mulai bergetar karena tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali untuk tidak mendekati lelaki itu. Tapi ternyata kau melanggarnya. Tak ada kesempatan lagi. Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Aku akan melepasmu jika kau sudah melupakan lelaki itu. Dan jangan coba melawan." Setelah itu, Shirayuki-_neesan_ menghilang.

"Toushiro..." Air mataku menitik satu persatu.

Jadi, inikah 'penyesalan' yang dikatakan Tobiume tadi? Betapa bodohnya aku, tak menyadari hal itu lebih cepat.

Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Hougyoku sudah tak ada. Toushiro tak bisa melihatku tanpa benda itu. Aku tak mau jika harus melupakan Toushiro begitu saja. Aku tak rela kalau harus berakhir seperti itu...

"_Kami-sama..._ tolong aku..." isakku.

"MOMO!" Tiba-tiba Tobiume datang menghampiriku.

"Tobiume, maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu marah tadi..." gumamku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Tapi ada yang lebih gawat! Toushiro..."

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Toushiro kenapa?" tanyaku panik bercampur cemas. Firasatku buruk.

"Toushiro... Toushiro kecelakaan! Dia sekarat!" engah Tobiume.

Toushiro... sekarat...?

Nggak... Nggak... Toushiro nggak boleh mati!

Nggak boleh!

.

.

.

Aku segera melesat ke tempat terjadinya kecelakaan bersama Tobiume setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari belenggu es Shirayuki-_neesan_. Di sana orang-orang telah ramai berkerumun. Aku menerobos kerumunan dan menemukan Toushiro tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Darah tak hanya mengalir dari kepalanya, tapi juga dari tangan dan kakinya. Seragam birunya ternoda oleh darah. Bau anyir menyergap indera penciumanku.

"Toushiro!" Aku berpindah ke sebelahnya. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya, memastikan kalau dia masih hidup.

Gawat. Denyut nadinya samar-samar... kalau begini, dia tak akan bisa bertahan... _Kami-sama,_ apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Momo...?"

Aku terperangah. Kutolehkan kepala pada sumber suara. "Tou... shiro...?" Kutatap dirinya yang bermandikan darah separo tak percaya. Benarkah tadi dia memanggilku?

Toushiro balas menatapku. Bisa kulihat cahaya di kristal emerald-nya yang kian memudar. Tidak. Tunggu. Kau tak boleh mati. Air mataku menitik lagi.

"Momo...? Kau menangis...?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara parau.

"Kau... bisa melihatku...?" Aku balas bertanya di tengah-tengah isakanku.

Toushiro tersenyum dengan susah payah. "Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu..."

Air mataku semakin deras. Kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya, kubiarkan air mataku mengalir deras. "Jangan pergi, Toushiro... Kau nggak boleh mati... Nggak boleh..."

"Jangan menangis, Momo. Kau terlihat jelek..." bisiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis melihat orang yang kucintai sekarat? Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro! Rukia juga mencintaimu! Ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu! Jadi... kau tak boleh mati..." Aku terisak. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Tapi aku tak keberatan bila air mata ini harus kering demi dia.

Lagi-lagi Toushiro tersenyum. "Terima kasih... sudah mencintaiku, Momo..." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Tapi maaf, karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu..."

Dan perlahan-lahan, sepasang emerald-nya menutup.

"Toushiro...? Buka matamu... Toushiro?" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kosong itu. Berharap kalau dia akan membuka matanya kembali. Namun tetap tak ada reaksi. Tidak. Tidak. "Toushiro! Toushiro! Buka matamu! Hei! Kubilang jangan pergi, kan? Kubilang kau tak boleh mati, kan? Toushiro! Cepat buka matamu!" jeritku histeris. "TOUSHIRO! BUKA MATAMU!"

"Momo!" Tobiume memelukku dari belakang. "Cukup. Dia sudah meninggal."

Bahuku merosot. Nggak, nggak, nggak! Nggak mungkin! "Nggak! Toushiro nggak mungkin mati!"

Tobiume memelukku kian erat, menenangkanku yang histeris. "Relakan dia ya, Momo?" ujar Tobiume. Ada sungai kecil menggenang di ekor matanya.

_Aku nggak mau... Pasti ada cara supaya Toushiro nggak mati...!_ Pikirku kalut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benakku.

Aku melepas pelukan Tobiume. "Momo?" Dia menatapku dengan penuh tanya.

Aku mengelus pipi Toushiro yang telah memucat. Kutelusuri relief wajahnya yang begitu tampan. "Aku mencintaimu." kataku sekali lagi. Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di dada sambil memejamkan mata. Kurapalkan mantra dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seberkas cahaya merah jambu dari buku-buku jariku.

"Momo!" Tobiume tersentak. "Jangan-jangan kau...!"

.

_Aku mencintaimu._

.

"Momo! Kau mau memberikan kristalmu padanya? Hentikan! Kau sendiri tahu kan, apa konsekuensinya jika kau memberikan kristalmu pada Toushiro?" seru Tobiume.

"Aku tahu. Dan jangan coba-coba menghentikanku, Tobiume." Akupun mengeluarkan kristal berbentuk bunga sakura dari dalam dadaku.

"Momo!"

.

_Jangan pergi._

.

Setiap roh memiliki satu kristal di dalam tubuh mereka. Sama seperti jantung pada manusia, tanpa kristal, roh tak akan bisa 'hidup'. Roh yang telah kehilangan kristalnya akan lenyap. Lenyap, tanpa tersisa apapun lagi. Tak bisa kembali ke surga, ataupun kembali ke manapun juga.

_Daripada aku harus melihat orang yang kucintai meninggal, lebih baik aku yang lenyap._

"Toushiro... Kau harus hidup. Demi aku, demi Rukia, dan demi orang-orang yang mencintaimu." ujarku sambil membenamkan kristalku ke dalam dadanya.

Aku tersenyum, mengingat kebersamaanku dan Toushiro—yang masih terasa bagaikan mimpi bagiku—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Selamat tinggal, wahai orang terkasih...

"Tobiume..." Aku menoleh pada Tobiume yang masih menangis. "Tolong antar aku... ke pohon sakuraku..."

Tobiume mengusap air matanya. "Baiklah..."

.

_Jangan mati._

_Karena engkaulah surgaku._

.

.

.

**[Toushiro POV]**

"_Kau harus hidup. Demi aku, demi Rukia, dan demi orang-orang yang mencintaimu." _

Aku mendengar Momo berkata seperti itu.

Aku membuka mata, namun sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Yang terlihat hanyalah kerumunan orang-orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan heran sekaligus lega.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup."

"Hei! Ambulansnya sudah datang!"

Suara-suara itu saling tumpang tindih. Namun suara Momo tak terdengar di antara suara-suara itu. Kau di mana?

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya. Milik siapa? Apa milikmu, Momo?

Orang-orang berseragam putih mengangkutku ke atas tandu dan membawaku masuk ke dalam ambulans.

Masih lekat dalam benakku, sosok Momo yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Huh, mata sembab sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang bila mengingatnya?

Seakan-akan dia telah pergi jauh. Dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Momo, kau pergi ke mana?

.

.

.

Begitu aku dan Tobiume sampai di pohon sakura, Shirayuki-_neesan_ langsung menyemprotku, "Momo! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melawan? Apa maumu, hah? Kau ingin aku menghukummu lebih keras lagi? Kalau keinginanmu memang begitu, aku akan..." Kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung begitu menyadari keganjilan pada kondisiku. "Momo, kau... mana kristalmu? Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan kau memberikan kristalmu pada lelaki itu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau memberikan kristalmu pada makhluk seperti itu? Kau ini..." Tangan kanan Shirayuki-_neesan_ terangkat ke udara, bersiap menamparku.

Aku menggenggam tangan Shirayuki-_neesan_ sebelum itu terjadi. "Shirayuki-_neesan_... Maafkan keegoisanku ini, ya?" Aku tersenyum samar. Kupandangi kakiku yang mulai berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura. Sebentar lagi, waktunya pergi...

"Momo! Tubuhmu!" seru Shirayuki-_neesan_ dan Tobiume bersamaan.

"Shirayuki-_neesan_... Tobiume... aku sayang kalian..."

"MOMO!"

Seiring dengan teriakan mereka, bagian tubuhku yang lain juga berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura. Tak lama kemudian angin berhembus kencang, menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang selama ini kujaga. Begitu banyaknya kelopak sakura yang gugur, membuat bumi bagaikan dilanda hujan sakura.

"Momo..." Tobiume jatuh terduduk, menangisi kepergian sahabat terbaiknya. Sementara Shirayuki diam membisu dengan kepala tertunduk.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian**_

**[Normal POV]**

Toushiro menatap pohon sakura yang kini hanya menyisakan ranting-ranting kurus dengan sorot mata sendu.

Ia pertama kali bertemu Momo di sini, di bawah pohon sakura ini. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Momo di bawah pohon sakura ini. Meski ia hanya mengenal Momo selama tiga hari, entah mengapa Momo terasa spesial baginya. Bukan spesial sebagai wanita. Bukan juga spesial sebagai teman. Apa kau tahu istilah yang pas untuk itu?

Toushiro menempelkan tangannya ke batang pohon itu. Angin berhembus, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Toushiro menangkap sehelai kelopak sakura yang jatuh di depannya.

"Hei, Momo. Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"

Saat itu, angin berhembus sekali lagi.

* * *

"_Kita bersulang. _

_Atas pertemuan yang indah. _

_Dan keberangkatan seseorang yang cantik."_

**by. Yuuko Ichihara-XXXHolic**

* * *

—**Owari—**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Abal banget ya. Maklum, saya ngerjain fic ini waktu minggu ulangan. Jadi... begitulah. Sebagian adegannya bahkan saya bikin waktu ulangan matematika. Daripada ngerjain soal-soal aneh bin ajaib, mending bikin fic, bukan?

Hmm... menurut readers sekalian, gimana diksi saya? Yah, akhir-akhir ini, saya ngerasa nggak pede sama diksi saya. Dan plot. Apakah terlalu runut? Atau malah terlalu gaje? Argh!

Diharapkan review-nya...


End file.
